Hitomiko dan Kelas Nista
by Fuusuke Afura
Summary: Disuatu tempat les, ada satu kelas yang anak-anaknya luar biasa. Sampai ada beberapa guru baru ngajar langsung keluar. Suatu hari, ada seorang wanita yang ngelamar kerja disana. Betahkah dia? /Bad Summary/ awas OOC!


Hitomiko dan Kelas Nista

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven (c) Level-5. Dan saya minjem Megurine Luka dari Vocaloid (minjem nama doang,) Jadi, Megurine Luka belongs to Vocaloid(?) I do not own Megurine Luka.

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Humor

**Chapter(s):** 1

**Warning(s):** **Humor kurang (gak) kerasa, kalau lucu kebetulan ,OOC, typo(s), Bahasa baku dan tak baku bergabung dalam fic ini.**

-bersabarlah dalam membaca fic nista ini-

Menurut catatan, empat guru sudah keluar dari tempat bimbel ini dikarenakan sebuah kelas yang berisi anak-anak nista nan gaje. Tempat bimbel ini jadi kekurangan guru, sampai suatu hari datanglah seorang wanita yang melamar kerja di tempat les ini, tentu saja sebagai guru. Panggil guru ini Hitomiko-sensei. Kelas yang berisi anak-anak nista nan gaje ini pun diperingati oleh kepala cabang tempat bimbel ini untuk bersikap baik.

Kira-kira beginilah hari pertama Hitomiko-sensei bekerja, semoga nih guru gak keluar lagi...

Inazuma, 14.00 WIM ( Waktu Inazuma Manapun )

"Anak-anak, hari ini ada guru baru lagi... Mohon kalian membuatnya betah disini," kata kepala cabang.

'Wah, anak-anak ini penampilanya aneh-aneh... Ada yang pake headband muka nista, rambut kayak bawang putih, yang pake jubah sama google juga ada... Moga aja mereka semua baik,' pikir Hitomiko-sensei.

"Hai..." kata mereka serempak.

"Yosh, saya persilahkan anda menghajar, eh mengajar anak-anak ini maksudnya," kata kepala cabang. 'Menghajar anak-anak ini juga boleh kok, boleh banget malah,' inner si kepala cabang lalu keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Panggil saya Hitomiko-sensei ya," kata Hitomiko-sensei.

"Panggil yang lain boleh gak?" tanya seorang murid yang memakai headband orange.

"Maksudnya?"

"Nama panjang sensei siapa?" sekarang yang bertanya soerang anak yang rambutnya kayak bawang putih.

"Kira Hitomiko,"

"Berarti... kita boleh panggil Kira-sensei gak?"

"Kamu aja kali, aku sih manggilnya KiTom-sensei..." kata anak yang rambutnya abu-abu rada putih gitu.

"Oh, iya, iya aku juga ah! Ohayou, KiTom-sensei!" kata anak yang rambutnya warna turkis terus kayak cewek tapi bukan cewek tulen.

"Udah siang, woi!" kata anak yang pakai headband.

"Ahahaha... Jangan dong..." Hitomiko-sensei hanya tertawa nista. 'Nama gue singkatanya kok jelek amat, ya?' pikir Hitomko-sensei.

'emang iya,' pikir seorang murid yang memakai google.

'eh, kok kamu tau?'

'baca pikiran, kan lagi jaman,'

Oke, abaikan percakapan antar pikiran tadi. Sekarang Hitomko-sensei mau ngabsen sekalian kenalan apalagi sama pencetus nama 'KiTom'-sensei.

"Baiklah, Endou Mamoru,"

"Hadir selalu~" kata yang pakai headband dan kerjanya nyegir mulu.

"Fubuki Shirou,"

"Masuk~" kata anak berambut abu-abu rada putih.

'Oh, jadi dia pencetus KiTom-sensei... Padahal tampangnya baik,'

"Gouenji Shuuya,"

"Ya," nada ngomong anak yang rambutnya kayak bawang cool banget deh!

"Kazemaru Ichirouta,"

"..." kata anak yang kayak cewek (tapi menurut author dia ganteng lho, setuju gak? #plak!) ini cuma nunjuk langit.

"Kidou Yuuto,"

"Yo'i!" yang terakhir anak yang memakai google dengan semangat ala pahlawan kesiangan ini berhasil membuat Hitomiko-sensei sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita belajar sains dulu, ya..."

"Perkenalan dulu dong, sensei~" kata Endou.

"Kan sudah tadi..."

"Ada yang bilang tak kenal maka tak sayang, kalau sensei mau disayang kita berarti kenalan dulu dong," lanjutnya.

'siapa juga yang mau disayang kalian' inner si sensei cantik.

"Oke... nama sensei Kira Hitomiko, terus..."

"Bukan sensei yang ngenalin diri, tapi saya ngenalin temen-temen saya!" kata Endou.

"Oh... gitu ya, baiklah..."

"Nah, dia ini Gouenji Shuuya. Seperti yang KiTom-sensei lihat, rambutnya kayak bawang terus dia ini anaknya cool tapi bisa jadi sangat memalukakan, sensei. Dia ini kalau di sekolah selalu bisa jawab pertanyaa guru, walaupun semua jawabanya itu gak ada yang nyambung, tapi kalau di tempat les, dia rada gugup buat jawab, gak tahu deh kenapa dan marganya, 'Gouenji' hampir pake semua huruf vokal kecuali huruf 'A'. Kalau yang ini Kidou Yuuto, dia itu waktu kecil pingin jadi superman makanya pake jubah. Dan dulu, sebelum masuk SMP, kol*r-nya ada diluar! Udah mana warnanya pink pake bunga-bunga lagi. Tapi kemudian dia sadar waktu adiknya bilang 'aku malu punya kakak yang pake kol*r gak bener!' lalu si Kidou segera ngubah penampilan, jadi gini deh! Tetep malu-maluin sih, tapi mendinganlah. Nah, kalau Kazemaru Ichirouta, saya udah kenal sejak masih di dalam kandungan(?). Dia itu anaknya baik banget tapi ngambekan kalau orang-orang diluar sana pada bilang 'ih, cantik banget sih kamu...' padahal dia itu cowok tulen. Kazemaru itu larinya cepet terus bisa jarak jauh dan gak gampang haus karena ibunya nyuruh dia buat minum air dua galon(?) per hari. Sensei, kalau Fubuki Shirou awalnya yang paling waras dari kita-kita, tapi karena habis ditolak sama pujaan hatinya, makanya otak si Fubuki lagi konslet. Kalau kata orang-orang, Fubuki itu imut padahal imutan saya, terus dia juga yang paling ganteng seantero sekolah, padahal yang paling ganteng itu HARUS-NYA saya, dan dia juga dikasih julukan 'pangeran sekolah' padahal lagi-lagi seharusnya semua pujian itu jatuh pada saya. Sebenernya, saya juga bingung kenapa si Fuyuka nolak si Fubuki, tapi ya, cintamu akan datang suatu hari nanti. Kalau saya, gak usah dijelasin lah, dari tampang aja udah ketahuan perfect-nya" jelas Endou. Hitomiko-sensei hanya sweatdrop tingkt akut.

"Hah, jadi si Fubuki ditolak Fuyuka?" tanya Gouenji. "Padahal kalian cocok banget!" lanjutnya.

"Iya, kok bisa sih si Fuyuka nolak kamu," kata Kazemaru.

"Ya elah, ketinggalan jaman lo semua, gini doang gak tahu!" kata Kidou.

"Emang lo tau kalau si Fuyuka nolak Fubuki?"

"Siapa yang bilang gue tahu! Hah?" jawab Kidou. "Eh, emang kamu nembaknya gimana sih?" tanya Kidou penasaran.

"Oh... Aku tak kuat menceritakanya!" kata Fubuki. "Semua itu... tinggalah sebuah harapan yang sirna... Suatu hari dimusim salju yang dingin..." Fubuki mulai bercerita, tapi sebenarnya dia hendak bernyanyi. Tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi gelap karena dimatiin Endou dan sinar lampu hanya menyinari Fubuki. Lagu galau -maksudnya nada lagu Ice Road disetel dari hp-nya Gouenji.

Ice Road ( dengan pengubahan lirik yang disesuaikan; ada baiknya jika anda nyiapin tisu buat ngelap ingus kalau misalnya ikut sedih dan sambil dengerin nada Ice Road yang asli)

Di musim salju yang dingin

Kupikir kubakal dapet

Si Fuyuka

Tapi ternyata nggak bisa

Kupikir karena nama

Kita saling berhubungan

Tentang salju

Makanya ku nembak waktu winter

Tapi ternyata waktu itu aku lagi

Ingusan yang meler keluar mulu

Gue elap dulu ingus gue yang keluar

Ternyata si Fuyuka liat

Begonya... gue gak cuci tangan

Terus langsung aku genggam

Tanganya yang halus banget

Eh waktu nampar gue bu...set parah!

Dia bilang gue jorok

Ngelap ingus pake tangan

Oh kasihan, diriku yang imut ini

Aku pun ditinggalkan oleh Kudou Fuyuka

Ditengah perasaan galauku

Semua ini karena ingus gue yang sialan

Makin sakit kokoro gue

Waktu liat... Fuyuka sama FUDOU?!

Tapi ternyata waktu itu aku lagi

Ingusan yang meler keluar mulu

Kenapa sih aku milih waktu enggak tepat

Musim dingin kumudah sakit

Influenza... Aku jadi ditolak!

Fubuki pun berhenti nyanyi, nada Ice Road juga berhenti mengalun. Oh Fubuki, kamu nembak si Fuyuka gitu sih, jadi ditolak 'kan!

"Hiks, aku jadi ikut sedih" tangis Endou.

"Perpaduan suasana(?) sama nada-nya pas... Lagu Ice road kan rada-rada galau nadanya... Gak kayak Mai Agare! Kalau aku sakit hati gak bakal bisa pake nada semangat-nya Mai Agare" kata Kazemaru.

"Fubuki, cewek lain masih banyak!" kata Kidou. "Tenang aja, kita semua juga masih single!" #Idiiihhh kata-katanya Kidou!

"Eh, sensei kok gak nangis?" tanya Gouenji, ia melihat Hitomiko-sensei yang nyegir gaje sambil sweatdrop yang udah kayak air hujan(?)

'Pantes nih anak otaknya konslet, ditolaknya dengan tamparan... lagian, ngapain pake nyamain arti nama sama musim sih... Udah tahu gampang flu, ngelap ingus dulu lagi!' pikir Hitomiko-sensei.

"Yosh, minna..." Hitomiko-sensei belum selesai bicara tapi...

"SAKKA YAROUZE!" potong Endou.

X x X

"Sekarang, kita mulai yuk, pelajaran sains!" kata Hitomiko-sensei lalu segera membuka buku sains. Kelima muridnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kita belajar tentang kulit. Nah, ini adalah gambar penampang kulit, yang paling atas ini namanya epidermis. Di epidermis itu sendiri ada yang namanya lapisan tanduk, granula, dan..."

"Lapisan tanduk itu apa?" tanya Gouenji.

"Lapisan tanduk itu sel-sel kulit yang sudah mati,"

"Inalilahi wa inalilahi rojiun!" teriak Endou. "Kapan dimakam?"

"Ini sel-sel kulit, Endou, bukan manusia," kata Hitomiko-sensei.

"Tapi itu bagian dari manusia, KiTom-sensei!" kata Endou.

"Tapi gak ada hubunganya dengan makam, Endou Mamoru..."

"Tapi, sensei..."

"Endou...mphhhhh..." Hitomiko-sensei mengehela napas panjang.

"Lanjut, sei!" kata Kazemaru.

"Kalau penyakit-penyakit kulit, ada yang bisa menyebutkan?"

Kidou tunjuk tangan, bukan nunjuk keatas, tapi nunjuk tanganya sendiri. Dengan suara nista ia menjawab. "Kutil, kurap, bisul, campak, cacar air, cacar api, cacar udara, cacar tanah, mata ikan, mata harimau, mata serigala, mata pinguin..."

"Stop! Cukup, cacar udara dan tanah gak ada, mata harimau, serigala, sama mata pinguin juga gak ada!" kata Hitomiko-sensei.

"Oh ya?"

"Iya," kata sang sensei. "Juga ada kanker kulit, terus eksim,"

"Es Krim?" tanya Fubuki.

"Eksim,"

"Rasa apaan?" lanjut Fubuki, aduh telinga kamu kenapa, Fub... Sudah otak konslet, sekarang telinga.

"Ya ampun... EKSIM, Fubuki Shirou!" jerit Hitomiko-sensei.

"Oh, Ekstrim?"

"Bukan Es krim bukan Ekstrim, tapi Eksim!" kata Hitomiko-sensei.

"Apaan sih, bensin?"

"..."

"Kok diem?" tanya Fubuki ke KiTom-senseinya.

"Ek-sim, coba bilang," suruh Hitomiko-sensei.

"Ek-sim," ulang Fubuki.

"Nah, pinter, Eksim," kata Hitomiko-sensei

"Apa? Endou makan es krim?" tanya Fubuki lagi.

"Gak lucu tahu! Udahlah, sekarang..."

"Eksim apaan sih, sensei?" tanya Fubuki.

GUBRAK! Giliran mau lanjut dia malah nyambung.

"Eksim itu seperti luka basah tapi lebar,"

"Hah Luka? Megurine Luka?" sekarang Kazemaru yang rada-rada. "Si Megurine Luka kehujanan ya, kasian banget,"

"Bukan Megurine Lukaaaaa!" jerit si sensei.

"Luka... Luka... Luka... Megurine Luka... Bertubi, tubi, tubi yang kurasakan..." nyanyi Gouenji dan Endou bebarengan. "Cinta Shirou bertepuk sebelah tangan, terus Shirou ngelap ingusnya ditangan..."

"Bertahan satu Lu...ka... bertahan satu ME-GU-RINE LU-KA!" tambah Kidou.

"Lo suka Luka, Kid," tanya Endou, mukanya memelas. Kidou cuma ngngguk.

"Jangan dong!" kata Endou, "Masalahnya gue juga suka sama si Luka, lo jahat, Kid!" kata Endou.

"Eh, jangan berantem dong, dia kan udah jadian sama Sakuma.

"HAH?! Serius nih, Kazemaru?!" tanya Kidou. Kazemaru ngangguk.

Kidou: "Ternyata Luka, Megurine Luka, sudah ada yang punya~"

Endou: "Kenapa dia kagak ngasih tau gua..."

Kidou: "Wo, wo, jangan, jangan kau menolak diriku~"

Endou: "Jangan juga kamu nolak Endou~"

Kidou: "Putuskan saja si Sakuma, lalu bilang I love you, padaku!"

"Salah tau, Kid! Harusnya endingnya gini..." kata Endou.

"Gimana?" tanya Kidou.

"Lalu bilang I hate you, ke Sakuma~"

"Waduh, tadi, dilagunya Fubuki, ada lirik 'Fuyuka sama Fudou' terus kata si Kazemaru, Sakuma jadian sama Luka, gue kapan?!" resah(?) Kidou.

"Eh, belajar, WOI!" teriak Hitomiko-sensei. "Kalau nyambungnya ke Luka yang lain, atau ngomong Eksim gak bisa-bisa, mending belajar Matematika!" lanjutnya.

"Hah? Matematika? Baca doa tidur dulu ah..." kata Kazemaru.

"Kok doa tidur?" tanya Hitomiko-sensei.

"Ngantuk kalau pelajaran matematika, kalau mati ditengah pelajaran gimana, terus belum baca doa?" kata Kazemaru.

"Biarin ah! Lanjut!" kata sensei. "Sensei kasih soal, terus kita bahas bareng-bareng," suaranya mulai lembut lagi.

"Hai..."

"Endou latihan bola tiap 2 hari sekali, dan Fubuki tiap 3 hari sekali. Jika mereka terakhir latihan bersama pada hari sabtu, kapan mereka akan latihan bareng lagi?" tanya Hitomiko-sensei.

"Kapan ya, kamu mau-nya latihan bareng lagi hari apa? Tanya Endou pada Fubuki.

"Kapan aja bisa kok!" jawab Fubuki.

"Sensei, jawabanya kapan aja," kata Endou dan Fubuki bareng. Sensei cantik itu hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Bukan begitu, kita selesaikan dengan KPK, begini caranya... KPK 2 sama 3 'kan 6 jadi terakhir mereka latihan hari sabtu, ditambah 6 deh, jadi mereka latihan bareng lagi hari jumat," jelas sensei.

"Kemarin hari kamis, tapi kita latihan bareng kok, soalnya salah kali," kata Fubuki.

"Bener tuh!" Endou ngedukung. "Lagian, kita latihan bola tiapa hari, kok!"

"Ini kan cuma contoh," jelas Hitomiko-sensei.

"Tapi contohnya salah," kata mereka berdua.

"Ya sudah, maaf kalau begitu. Soal kedua, caranya sama. Lampu merah menyala tiap 2 menit sekali, lampu Hijau tiap 3 menit sekali, dan lampu kuning tiap 4 menit sekali. Pada menit keberapa ketiga lampu itu menyala bersama-sama?"

"Ekstrim parah! Menit ke-12 akan ada kecelakaan!" jerit Kazemaru.

"Ehhh, tau darimana, Kazemaru?" tanya Kidou.

"Dari soal itu, masa iya itu lampu jalan nyala-nya berengan!"

"Ih, iya, ya," Gouenji mengiyakan. "Sensei, soalnya kok serem banget sih!"

"Padahal gak ada penjelasana bahwa ini lampu jalan, kok langsung ngira gitu sih?" tanya Hitomiko-sensei.

"Dari warna-warnanya, merah, kuning, sama hijau!" kata Kazemaru.

"Di langit yang biru~" nyanyi Endou. "Pelukismu agung, siapa gerangan..."

"Kok kamu nanya lagi sih, siapa yang ngelukis," kata Gouenji. "Udah jelas-jelas tadi kamu bilang pelikusnya itu si Agung."

"Oh, iya, ya... Eh, sensei kenapa?"

"Daijoubu?" tanya mereka serempak.

"Saya-nggak-baik-baik-saja." Jawabnya.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu,"

Hitomiko-sensei pun membetulkan rambutnya sedikit, "Kalian, sebenarnya pelajaran apa sih yang kalian bisa konsentrasi?"

"Apaan ya? Kayaknya Matematika deh," kata Endou.

"Serius lo? Aku gak yakin..." kata Gouenji.

"Serius! Buktinya aku bisa jawab soal nomor satu! Yang aku sama Fubuki latihan sepak bola," kata Endou bangga. Padahal jawabanya jelas-jelas salah.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian gak mau belajar KPK dan FPB, kita belajar satuan saja ya..."

"Iya," jawab mereka.

Hitomiko-sensei pun menuliskan rumusnya di papan tulis. Kemudian menerangkan sebentar. "Nah, sekarang soal. Jarak dari kota A - B adalah 300 km, jika bersepeda motor dari kota A ke kota B pukul 07.15 dengan kecepatan 40 km/jam, pukul berapa tiba di kota B?" tanya Hitomiko-sensei. "Yang tahu tunjuk langit ya~"

1 menit

2 menit

10 menit

"Kok gak ada yang jawab, susah ya?" tanya Hitomiko-sensei.

"Bukanya susah tapi..." kata Gouenji mewakili yang lainya.

"Kenapa?"

"Salah satu dari kita belum ada yang pernah naik sepeda motor dari kota A ke Kota B," lanjutnya.

GUBRAK!

"B-Bukan begitu!"

"Jadi gimana, sensei?" tanya Kidou.

"Dihitunglah pakai rumus!" kata Hitomiko-sensei sambil nunjuk-nunjuk papan tulis.

"Oh... bilang dong dari tadi," kata Kidou. Kira Hitomiko, sweatdrop mode: on.

X x X

"Belajar apa lagi, sei?" tanya Kazemaru.

"Gini aja deh, kita ganti pelajaran jadi geografi," kata Hitomiko-sensei, ia pun membuka peta, tapi yang dibuka peta Indonesia. "Kita belajar geografi manca negara, sekarang Indonesia. Nah, ada yang tau nama pulau apa yang ada disebelah kanan?" tanya Hitomiko-sensei.

"Papua!" jawab Kazemaru.

"Bagus, kalau yang sebelah kiri?" tanya Hitomiko-sensei.

"Sumatra!" jawab Endou lantang.

"Wah, pinter! Kalau yang ditengah-tengah ini apa?"

"Ditengah-tengah pulau Jawa, wayang-nya bingung ya dalang-nya lebih bingung, yang penting bisa ketawa. Tetap di Opera Van Inazumaaa...!" kata Gouenji.

"Ya...e...!" sorak semua yang ada diruang itu minus Hitomiko-sensei. Lalu terdengar musik campursari(?) dari hp Kidou.

'Kirain di pelajaran ini pada nyambung semua,gak ada anak yang rada-rada. Eh ternyata si Gouenji malah ngomong layaknya Par*o di OVJ' inner Hitomiko-sensei.

"Indonesia hanya memiliki dua musim, hujan dan kemarau. Tapi di Papua, tepatnya di gunung Jaya Wijaya, ada salju lho!" jelas sensei.

'Oh, di Hokkaido juga banyak,' pikir Fubuki, ia pun teringat kampung halaman.

"Sekarang, sensei akan memberikan soal untuk kalian, silahkan dikerjakan," kata sensei.

Suasana pun hening, samai akhirnya pensil Endou ngilang.

"Eh, kok pensil saya hilang ya?" tanya Endou sambil ngeliat ke kolong meja dan sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa Endou?" tanya sensei.

"Pensil saya hilang, sensei. Tapi kok... cinta saya ke dia tak pernah hilang ya?" kata Endou, terpikir sosok Luka, eh, maksudnya Natsumi... RAIMON NATSUMI (Yakin, pada jijik bacanya, termasuk author)

"CIEEE...!" kata Fubuki, Kidou, Kazemaru, dan Gouenji bebarengan.

"Siapa tuh..." kata Kidou.

"Yang pasti bukan lo!" kata Endou.

"Natsu ga yattekuru!" entah suara siapa tiba-tiba muncul. Oh, itu Aoi. Eh?! Sejak kapan ada Aoi?!#Gak nyambung!

"Sudah... sudah..." kata Hitomiko-sensei.

"Belum... belum..."

"Eh, sudahlah!"

"Belumlah..."

"Hah, ganti pelajaran aja deh kalau gitu..." kata sensei. "Bahasa Inggris,"

"Bahasa Inggris, wah, bahasanya Edgar Valtinas dong~" kata Endou. "Jadi kangen temen-temen FFI All Stars... Ada Edgar, Fidio, Mark, Dylan, Rococo, dan yang paling cakep dari mereka, idola semua cewek(?), Teres..."

"Sekarang kita belajar tentang past tense," kata sensei. "Jadi gini caranya..."

"Oh, saya bisa kasih contoh!" kata Fubuki.

"Padahal sensei belum ngejelasin, tapi... baiklah kalau kamu sudah bisa," Hitomiko-sensei sambil tersenyum manis.

"Atsuya alay kemarin malam jadinya, Atsuya was ALAYED yesterday night, bener kan?" tanya Fubuki.

Kira Hitomiko gigit jari. "Huaaaa! Bukan begitu, Fubuki Shirouuuuu..."

"Sekarang quiz-quiz umum aja deh. Siapa penemu lampu?" tanya Hitomiko-sensei.

"Sejak kapan lampu ngilang?" tanya Gouenji.

"Perasaan dari tadi ada disini deh," tambah Kidou.

"Eh, ada satu tuh yang hilang!" tunjuk Endou.

"Kapan ngilangnya ya? Pantesan aja kok kurang terang," tambah Fubuki.

"Mungkin ada yang nyuri waktu si Fubuki lagi nyanyi, kamu 'kan matiin lampu, Endou," kata Kazemaru.

"Minna, kalian itu kenapa sih..." Hitomiko-sensei pun pundung di pojokan, sementara kelima murid gaje nan nistanya masih ngomongin soal lampu yang ngilang entah kemana.

"Penemu lampu bisa jadi aku, kalau aku nanti nemuin," kata Kidou.

"Ganti pertanyaan dong sensei, belum ada yang nemuin lampu nih!" pinta Gouenji.

"Aduuhhh... aduhhh... eh kok begindang..." nyanyi Hitomiko-sensei yang bikin author jijik(?) nulisnya, apalagi ngebayangin. Readers juga jijik gak? Iya 'kan?

"Baiklah, apaan satuan internasional-nya suhu?" tanya Hitomiko-sensei.

"Celcius!" kata Endou.

"Salah,"

"Kilogram!" kata Gouenji.

"..."

"Oh, meter!" kata Kidou.

"..."

"Kandela?" kata Kazemaru.

"Itu intensitas cahaya,"

"Kevin! Eh, Kelvin! Bener, 'kan, si Kelvin!" kata Fubuki.

"Yap, 100 buat Fubuki!"

"10.000 buat Endou~" kata Endou.

"Wah, dikit lagi bel pulang!" kata Kidou girang.

"AMG~ Cepet banget!" kata Gouenji dengan nada alay.

"AMG?" tanya Kazemaru.

"Aduh My God~" kata Gouenji dengan nistanya, sambil megang-mengang mukanya.

"Gue jijik," kata Endou sambil menjauh dari Gouenji.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, sisa empat menitnya kalian gunakan saja untuk beres-beres." Kata Hitomiko-sensei.

"Wah, sensei... Makasih ya!" kata mereka serempak.

KRING!

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang sekarang, sensei mau beres-beres dulu, gak usah ditungguin, duluan aja kok, gak usah merasa gak enak ninggalin sensei," kata sensei itu.

"Iya sensei... kita akan segera pulang, siapa juga yang mau nungguin sensei, mending pulang. Yosh, minna!" kata Endou.

"Sensei, sayonara!" kata mereka.

"Sayonara," kata Hitomiko-sensei. 'Wah, gue ge-er banget, kirain mau ditungguin,'

Sambil membereskan peralatan, Hitomiko medengar sayup-sayup suara kelima muridnya itu.

"Eh, kemarin malam, ada Jepang VS Belanda lho! Jepang menang 2-1," kata Endou.

"Hah? Kok aku gak tahu sih!" kata Gouenji.

"Serius nih? Dimana?" tambah Kidou.

.

.

.

.

"Di PS aku~ Kemarin 'kan aku main PS, Jepang menang 2-1 dari Belanda,"

"Kirain..." kata Kazemaru dan Fubuki barengan.

"Eh, eh, eh, eh,eh..." kata Fubuki. Kidou nengok. "Emang lo?"

Sweatdrop.

"Eh, kira-kira Kira Hitomiko-sensei betah ngajarin kita gak ya?" kata Fubuki.

"Mungkin, dia akan betah. Tapi seperti motto kita, makin hari, akan semakin nista, Jadi belum ada kepastian juga sih," kata Gouenji dengan nada serius.

Kelima anak-anak itu pun berjalan semakin jauh hingga suara mereka tidak terdegar lagi oleh Hitomiko-sensei. Ya, jadi begitulah ending dari cerita ini.

**(A/N) Saya nyumbang satu fic nista buat Inazuma Eleven... Kritik, saran, dsb silahkan sampaikan di kotak Review . Flame boleh kok ^^**


End file.
